How they got together
by Lacey99
Summary: As the title says...


Harm and Mac's house

Washington D.C

A happy day was coming to an end, and with several guests already on their way home the house seemed quiet all of a sudden. In the family room only their closest friends and family were left, some of them staying to help with the cleaning. It was Mac's uncle Matt, the Admiral, Harm's parent's and Grandma Sarah, Bud and Harriet, Varese and Sturgis, Harm's friend Jack Keeter, Jennifer Coates and Chloe. They had celebrated the baptism of their son Matthew Harmon Rabb, the first addition to their family.

"The main guest was asleep before his head hit the pillow," Mac said as she sat down beside her husband.

"I will too," Harm joked.

"After you help clean up," Mac said with her best Marine authority.

"Yes, ma'am," Harm said and was rewarded with a laugh from Jack.

"I guess we should have brought out the Marines earlier to tame this guy," Jack said with his usual loud being.

"Oh my little Harmon always were a good boy," Grandma Sarah said and patted her grandson's knee.

"Okay, enough badgering," Harm said biting his cheek. He was always an easy target when his wife and his Grandma were in the same room. Adding Keeter he was helpless.

They all laughed by Harm's obvious discomfort. Varese, Sturgis girlfriend was curious about something. "In the picture of you two in your uniforms over there," she pointed to the fireplace, "you look so young and it's different ranks. How long have you two been together?"

Harm and Mac shared a look. "We've known each other for eight years," Mac said.

"So you worked together before you got together?" Varese reasoned.

"I've always been wondering how you got together?" Jack said.

"Well that's a long story," Harm said and put his arm around Mac.

Mac nodded. "It's a very long story," she agreed.

Harriet looked excited. "We want to hear that story."

"Yeah Mac, come on," Chloe joined in.

"I guess we have to start back at the beginning then," Mac said and looked at her uncle. "Uncle Matt, you're actually the reason why we met."

"Mac was brought to JAG because Matt had stolen the Declaration of Independence. I didn't know about the relation until Mac went AWOL and I made her bring me along. It didn't take long before she pulled a gun on me," Harm said with a slight glare in Mac's direction.

"You pulled a gun on him?" Trish asked a little concerned.

"It seemed like the smart thing to do at the time," Mac defended herself and gave Harm a nudge. "Besides you left out the part about how we were introduced in the White house rose garden and you thought I was your dead girlfriend."

"I got over that pretty fast. You were stubborn and impossible, and a little mean," Harm threw back at her.

"Well you were cocky and insubordinate, and it took you like a second to try and get me into bed," Mac said with a slight smile.

"I did not do that," Harm argued.

"You see what I had to live with?" the Admiral asked.

There was a round of laughter before Varese said; "Let me get this straight, you look like Harm's dead girlfriend?"

"They are a lot more different then they are alike," Harm said honestly and both Bud and Sturgis agreed.

"Yeah as I recall it, I'm not as fun as Diane was," Mac said and gave Harm an amused look.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Harm argued with a little laughter. "And besides, you have that Iranian heritage that makes you special and in an argument you can match me word for word, something that's pretty hot."

Mac looked lovingly at her husband. "That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"So, when was the first time that the two of you... you know," Jack asked.

Harm gave him a glare. "Keeter, my Mom is here."

"Oh come on Harm, don't be silly, I know where babies come from," Trish said.

"It might come as a surprise, but we never did anything inappropriate before Harm confessed his undying love for me," Mac answered with a little twinkle in her eyes. "Besides, Harm always had something going on with someone else."

"I did not!" Harm burst out.

"When we got home from Australia after you turned me down, you were dating the video princess," Mac argued.

"Hold on a little. First of all, I never turned you down, I was just confused. And secondly, you were dating Brumby. And third, Renee and I never dated." Harm reasoned.

"I was not dating Mic. That was a one-way relationship," Mac argued stubbornly.

"Well it didn't stop him from following you to the US and propose," Harm said.

"Hold on, what happened in Australia?" Trish asked.

Mac hesitated. "I told Harm that I wanted something more, but he wasn't ready."

"It wasn't because I didn't love Mac, but I just wasn't sure that I was ready to give up what we had. My track record with relationships so far had been a disaster and I knew that if we took that step and messed up I could lose my best friend," Harm explained.

"Then you dated an Australian?" Varese asked.

"No, not really. He wanted me, but I kept him on an arm's length. He was a nice guy, but he wasn't Harm," Mac said and took her husband's hand. "I knew what I wanted."

"And how long did it take for Harm to realize that you were the best thing that ever had happened to him?" Grandma Sarah asked.

"Not very long. We were trapped in the elevator after court one day. It took them three hours and fourteen seconds to get us out of there so we had a lot of time to talk," Mac said with a small laugh.

"It had been awkward between us since that night in Sidney Harbor, and we both thought the other were dating someone else," Harm explained.

"You had an argument?" Chloe asked cleverly.

Mac and Harm shared a knowing look. "Oh yeah."

"So that's when you got together?" Varese asked, sure that it had to be the end of the story.

"Oh no, we didn't," Mac answered with a hesitant smile. "It took Harm's near death for that to happen.

Harm pulled Mac closer. "We decided to go away for a weekend to figure out where to go from there," he said and smiled. "And yes I was planning on telling her how I really felt.

"So what happened?" Varese was eager to hear more.

"Three days before our scheduled weekend getaway Harm had his flying qualifications. He originally wasn't scheduled to take them until two weeks later, but when the opportunity came he jumped right on it," Mac said with a little sadness.

"I knew I could make it back in time for our weekend," Harm reasoned.

"I accused him of being a coward and when he asked if I wasn't going to tell him good luck, I didn't," Mac continued as she started running circles on Harms arm in a tense way.

"I passed my Quals, but there were some delays and when I was ready to leave the last ride out of there was full. I was desperate and I talked the Captain into letting me fly a plane back to Andrews instead of the scheduled pilot. He was reluctant, but he agreed since I was so desperate to get home," Harm smiled. "I was truly desperate, and afraid that Mac would change her mind about us."

"That was a terrible night," Bud remembered.

"What happened?" Varese was at the edge of her seat now.

"We had some mechanical failure on the aircraft, and we had to eject in the middle of the ocean," Harm saw the pain in his mother's eyes. "Mom, if this is to painful I can stop."

Trish shook her head. "No, go on, honey."

Harm nodded. "My RIO was found right away, but I had drifted pretty far off. They expanded the search area, but I was further away than they thought was possible."

"So how did they find you?" Sturgis asked, not believing that he hadn't heard this part of the story before.

"Mac did," Harm said and smiled warmly.

"The Colonel walked straight up to the map and pointed at a spot in the ocean. The Admiral had to do some persuading to get the Captain to move the search party there, but in the end, that was the exact spot where Harm was," Bud explained.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Varese asked, mesmerized.

"Mac is a little psychic," Chloe said with a proud smile. "She found me when I was thrown off my horse in the woods."

"It's not something I can explain," Mac said quietly.

"So now you got together?" Varese asked again.

"No, Harm had a memory laps and didn't even remember our weekend," Mac explained. "At this point, everything got to be a little too much for me so I requested a TAD assignment to the Guadalcanal. Harm called when he got his memory back, and even took on a case out there so that he could see me, but I wasn't ready to talk yet."

"Then Mac ended up in the middle of a riot in Indonesia, when she was investigating a rape case. The US Embassy had to be evacuated to escape an angry mob, and Mac led them all to safety," Harm explained proudly.

"So when you got home you kissed and confessed your undying love for each other?" Varese asked, sure that it had to be it.

Harm shook his head. "No. Mac wasn't ready to talk yet. She was preoccupied trying to find out if a little girl who helped her during the escape from the Embassy was still alive."

"I ended up going back to Indonesia, and I found her at a hospital She was hurt, but very much alive. I gave her my Meritorious Service Medal, because she was the reason we all made it out of there alive."

"Then when Mac came home she called me and told me to pack a bag and pick her up, and that's what I did. We went to the Inn at Perry Cabin where Mac slept for the first twelve hours of our stay," Harm teased.

"Please tell me that you actually figured everything out that weekend?" Varese said.

"Harm proposed to me and that Monday morning we told the Admiral that he had to reassign one of us," Mac said with a happy smile.

"Imagine my surprise when Harm calls me and tells me that he's getting married when I didn't even know that he was dating anyone," Trish said.

"I wasn't surprised," Grandma Sarah said. "I always knew he would end up with Sarah. She was all he could talk about from the day that he met her. It was Mac this and Mac that."

"This is just like a movie," Varese said with tears in her eyes. "It's just so romantic."

Harm leaned in and kissed his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mac said with a sweet smile on her face.

The End


End file.
